rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle In Paris
Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have meet a beautiful French woman (who looks resemble to Nell Fenwick) and she their help to find her niece, who been captured by a mean French lady (who team up with Boris, Natasha and Snidely Whiplash). Plot Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley Do-Right and Nell Fenwick were having dinner at a place called Chinese Restaurant. But the five sorceresses Huaxing, Shanying, Mitsura Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo came and tells them that there's a suggestion about a French stranger called Madam Lea and she captured a little girl who lived with her aunt (who needed their help) and her name is Roberta Fenwick-Blancharel and her face look resemble to Nell and her cousin is Arielle Fenwick. They tolds them that they need Karen, Nell, Penny, Fern and Arielle at once, but Rocky and Bullwinkle tolds the five witches that all have to bean them to Paris. Then Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo accepted to them that their wish and desires to need some friends to save her from that female supervillain, so they use their magic to beans them, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley in Paris. Meanwhile, a mean French robber named Monsieur Cauchemar who worked with Madam Lea and they got Roberta who tied up alongs with Boris, Natasha and Snidely Whiplash and she look at a strange post with an anti-witchcraft and maybe she thinks Madam Lea is a witch. But Madame Lea said that she was a 300 years-old supervillainess because she was accusing for witchcraft and died on the stake by fire in 1798 and her to do something bad to Roberta just like in "Hansel and Gretel". But Roberta said that someone has founded an anti-witch and magic organization called "Accusation de Sorcellerie" and Madam Lea set up her own ingredients in the brew for the powerless potion and said that Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo will not use magic and they will be powerless Roberta have to do something about it. Later Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley have met Arielle and her cousin Nell with her friends Karen, Fern and Penny whose were beaning in the same city by Ka-Lun, Fa'er-Nuo, YungKoi-Po and Nei'er the sorcerers just like the sorceresses Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo and their magic are powers, and they have colors of magic are blue, green and teal for Hauxing, purple, pink and mauve for Shanying, yellow, orange and lime green for Ka-Lun, bight green for Fa'er-Nuo, malachite and emerald greens for Hawazaki, amethyst purple, ultraviolet and fuschia for PinYin, arquamarine, sapphire blue, cerulean and sky blues for YungKoi-Po, light violet, lavender blue, light red and light pink for Dodureiyo and topaz yellow, light purple and maya blue for Nei'er they can help save Arielle's niece Roberta beacuse Roberta's parents were killed by Monsieur Cauchemar and he was Madame Lea's assistant and plans to removes Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, and Dodureiyo's powers and destroying them. After that they are going to see the beautiful French lady called Belle Madeline Blancharel and she can help Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to find her niece, but Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends said to her that theres are Madame Leprince de Beaumont, Charles Perrault, Claude Debussy, Victor Hugo and the other French ancestral peoples lives here, Arielle told them that she related to Belle and she said that Leprince de Beaumont, Perrault and the other French historical peoples were all dead about 7 years ago. When the gang are on their way, they founds something who was hug and it had magic, and it was an immortal person was know Madam Lea. But Karen said that Lea is young and she has long white hairs, red-ish purple lips, and wears a witch-like outfit and black sunglases and she is always like the witch from Hansel and Gretel. Fern asks the others who writes Hansel and Gretel, Mr. Peabody said to her, the Grimm's Brothers. Sherman tolds him that their names are Jacob and Wilhem Grimm because they're dead about years ago. Then Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Fa'er-Nuo, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er appears with their magic and warn Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends about many years ago in 205 BC, they've help two moon witches to summon Asian creatures and defeats demons with magic and now Lea is resurrected from death and the year 1798 they help, they use their magic to protect from her and they use their magic to animated trees and then they turn them into living trees-like dryads with glowing eyes of the witches and warlock's magic color green and brown. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends watching the witches and warlocks whose controling with their powers and they see them using their own words and they say "Vasa taravah didyati niyukta prati praharati ca labhate etah vasnika janata itah atah!"and then suddenly happened their magic have been magically worked and then the witch was under the spell by them and ask the witch, Madam Lea, who told them that she was bewitching by those nine immortal heroes whose controling with magic, but Huaxing asks her what she and Cauchemar have done with Roberta, and Lea said to them that she has kidnaps Arielle and Madeline's niece for the moment they were successfully to creating a powerless potion for Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo to steal their powers. Suddenly, Boris, Natasha and Snidely are going to catch thd gang, but Ka-Lun, YungKoi-Po, Fa'er-Nuo and Nei'er tolds the 5 witches that is a trap and they cannot drink the powerless potion. The Warlocks got an idea to harming the Witches from drinking the potion, they used the magic words and said "Vighnaka asmakam apara badhava akim kara nica ca durlalita!" And then suddenly happened and their magic are still inside of them. Now they have seen Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo whose still have their powers so they can save Arielle's niece. When the nine immortal magic users and their friends going to save Roberta before she gets brainwashing with Lea and Cauchemar's mind control Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends distract those villains while, Arielle and Madeline free their niece, they tolds her that she's okay. But Huaxing, Shanying and their friends told them that she's in a great danger, so they use their magic over themselves and they transforms themselves into some animals (Huaxing is a lion, Shanying is a tiger, Ka-Lun is a bear, Fa'er-Nuo is a koala, Hawazaki is a cobra, PinYin is a kangaroo, YungKoi-Po is a chimp, Dodureiyo is falcon and Nei'er is a wolf), they attack Madam Lea and Cauchemar. Then Rocky throw the water on Lea and he defeats her, but Lea is being melted and died just like in "The Wizard of Oz" and Dudley call the French police and arrested Cauchemar. After the French police has takes Cauchemar to jail, Huaxing, Shanying and Friends's animal forms transforms back to their normal selves and Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends thank them for helping them rescue Arielle and Madeline's niece. Later, the gang thanks Arielle, Belle Madeline and Roberta for taking adventures with them. So the three French girls waved goodbye to Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends and went back home. After that Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends returned home to America and they live happily ever after. Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Live-Action films